Only one for me
by Animeyaoimaster
Summary: Gary x Ash, Umbreon x Pikachu There is a sequel!


**Yo, yo, yo, yo**

**Animeyaoimaster up in here**

**Bringing all the yaoi, making you stop and stare**

**I don't really care if you go on hating**

**You can just go and complain to ol' man Satan**

**I don't own pokemon, so stop go on tripping**

**Since that's out of the way, let's start some Palletshipping**

**So, let's start the story, don't start drooling now you see**

**The name of the story is....**

**The Only one for Me**

**Gary's point of view**

The sun was shining brightly and the day was nice and peaceful.

But yet nothing could lift up my spirits. As always, my trustworthy friend, Umbreon was concerned about my welbeing, and as I tried to assure him all was fine, he still wouldn't give up on the topic of my welbeing.

For a little pokemon, he's very stubborn and persistent.

He reminds me of someone that was close to me.

Ash Ketchum, my rival, my ex-friend and my secret...crush.

I can't deny it now, I really can't.

I've tried over and over, even going out with my cheerleaders to convince myself that I'm not in love with my rival.

But, unfortunately, the convincing was a failure for my feelings for him grew stronger than before.

I prayed to Mew, these strong feelings would pass on.

But yet, they didn't, even when I left my already hopeless dream and became a professor like my grandfather.

But now, I no longer push these feelings away.

For I have accepted them.

I have accepted the fact that I have fallen deeply in love with Ash Ketchum.

For he will forever be, **the only one for me**.

* * *

**Umbreon's point of view**

My ex-trainer looks very sad, even on this perfect and peaceful day, with the sun shining so bright.

But I don't blame him, his heart is filled with sorrow because he knows his rival and secret crush will never return his feelings no matter what.

So, I try my best as a friend to comfort him when he is in need.

Because, I know what he's going through.

I also have a secret crush of my own, who is the same in many ways as his.

And my heart is filled with sorrow even though it is not visible on my face or in my behaviour.

But still, the sorrow is there as my love forever grows stronger for pikachu, my trainer's rival 's first pokemon.

For whenever I see him, a bolt of electricity go through me, even though he didn't use his thunderbolt attack.

His presence and his voice makes me shiver in delight, even when I was convincing myself that he's pathetic and I'm more superior than him.

But the convincing did nothing to stop my rapid beating of my heart whenever I hear his name.

That sweet, handsome, valiant, kind-hearted, determined, stubborn pokemon Pickachu, **is the only one for me**.

* * *

**Ash's point of view**

The sun is shining brightly as always as well as the day being peaceful but I don't really care.

I don't really care for anything or anyone except my friends, family, pokemon and my rival and secret crush, Gary Oak.

Ever since he stopped being a trainer, I convinced everyone that I was happy, that now I wouldn't take anymore of his insults ever again.

But, to tell the truth, I was heartbroken.

Everytime I saw him was like I was on cloud nine, even when the insults were shot down on me like daggers, piercing and hurting my heart at full speed, I was too much in the bliss to notice.

All that mattered was that I could see him again like always and I could stare into his beautiful emerald eyes and look at his soft, pink lips and imagine kissing them.

But I cant do that anymore because he's gone.

And it breaks my heart that I can't stare into his eyes anymore or dream about kissing him cause I can't see his soft, pink lips again.

So, I try to forget him and continue on with my dream to become the pokemon master.

But the result is me, falling more in love with him and feeling even more heartbroken than before.

No one can help for they are fooled by my fake happiness and so have no clue how much pain I'm going through, but my ol' pal pikachu isn't fooled and so tries to comfort me multiple times even though I protest against it and try to assure him that everythings alright.

But, I still though grateful for his concern and feel alittle better knowing that I'm not alone and I can go to him when I'm in need of a friend.

But, nothing can stop this pain that I feel over gary, not knowing I won't see him or hear his sweet voice.

But at least I know that what I feel is quite true.

That Gary Oak, will always be, **the one for me**.

* * *

**Pikachu's point of view**

Ah, what a beautiful peaceful day it is.

Unfortunately, my trainer is moping and I can't stand it!

I try to comfort and show that I'm there for him but although it helps alittle, he's still heartbroken.

But I guess I could blame him, I miss my secret crush too.

I would give my soul if I could see Umbreon one more time.

To see his beautifully framed face that makes me feel like I'm on cloud nine.

To see his red eyes that holds determination and that makes me want to blush when he looks at me with them.

And his angelic voice that makes me feel like I'm floating on clouds.

The feeling was magically even if those times we fought and I denied having feelings for such a pokemon.

But now, I've given up fighting those feelings and have accepted them for I know it's hopeless to deny when I'll go the extra mile just to fight, to save and to see him.

For I realize that I love no one more than I love Umbreon and that **he's the only one for me**.

* * *

**Third person point of view**

Previously the skies were clear with white fluffy clouds and no sign of rain, but now the weather has changed to a horrible thunderstorm for which our three heroes have to run quickly out of and into the pokemon center nearby.

Meanwhile back in Pallet Town, Ash's ol' friend Gary is in the same situation and so has to run inside after lingering out there for too long. At the pokemon center, Brock and Dawn dry off while Ash and Pikachu stare blankly outside at the dark clouds in sky, both making a silent wish to themselves that they along with their secret crushes will one day finally be together and both unaware of the same actions being mimicked by Gary Oak and his Umbreon in Pallet Town...

The End

_Please stay tune for the sequel to find whenever our dear friends will finally be together at last or will trouble arise in the horizon...._

**Animeyaoimaster out**

**Peace~**


End file.
